The Renaissance Artists
The Renaissance Artists battled the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles in Artists vs TMNT. They are a team consisting of Leonardo da Vinci, Donatello Bardi, Raphael Sanzio da Urbino, and Michelangelo Buonarroti; they were portrayed by Link Neal, Rhett McLaughlin, Anthony Padilla, and Ian Hecox, respectively. Information on the rappers Leonardo da Vinci, Michelangelo Buonarroti, Raphael Sanzio da Urbino, and Donatello Bardi were each artists, varying from painters to sculptors, that hailed from the Italian Renaissance period, spanning from the 14th century to the 16th century during each of their lifespans. Their artwork left a significant impact on society and is still remembered to this day, such as Leonardo's Mona Lisa, Michelangelo's Statue of David, Raphael's The School of Athens, and Donatello's Equestrian statue of Gattamelata. Lyrics [Note: Leonardo da Vinci is in blue, Donatello Bardi is in purple, Raphael Sanzio da Urbino is in red, and Michelangelo Buonarroti is in orange. All artists rapping together is in regular text.] 'Verse 1:' Cowabunga, dude, so let's get it on. Reptiles against the fathers of the Renaissance. We got the classical technique To kick these three-toed freaks back under the street! (Ooh!) I take a turtle, and I turn him into mincemeat. You don't really wanna step to da Vinci! I love the ladies; I like to keep it mellow, So let me pass the mic to my man, Donatello! (Uh!) Hard shell, but you're gross in the middle. Wouldn't wanna touch you with a six-foot chisel! Born in goop, raised in poop, I slice through a group of ninjas like fruit. Oops! (Yo!) Raphael, and I came to flow! Deemed dope by the Pope and I boned 'til I croaked! I'm an emcee Shredder, but I get the feeling I should pass it up to my man on the ceiling! (Ohhh!) Michelangelo, and I'm a giant! I made David, but I'll slay you like Goliath! I'm a rap God, and you can't quite touch me! This battle's your Last Judgment, trust me! We drop science! We got the mathematics! The architects of rebirth are rap addicts! You beat the Foot, but it won't go well When you catch an Italian boot to the half shell! 'Verse 2:' That's because you mutants are too immature! You wouldn't know genius if it pissed in your sewer! We got the talent, and the minds, and the rhymes so sweet! We're like your NES game 'cause we can't be beat! Trivia *The Renaissance Artists are the first group rappers to have their names announced individually. *Each rapper wore their corresponding Turtle's color: Leonardo with a blue belt and hat strap, Raphael wearing a red shirt, Donatello with a purple ensemble, and Michelangelo wearing an orange top. *They have a significant more number of lines than the TMNT did, at twenty-eight, while the Turtles only have sixteen. Gallery Donatello Bardi Title Card.gif|Donatello Bardi's title card Donatello Bardi In Battle.png|Rhett McLaughlin as Donatello Bardi|link=Donatello (Artist) Michelangelo Buonarroti Title Card.gif|Michelangelo Buonarroti's title card Michelangelo Buonarroti in Battle.png|Ian Hecox as Michelangelo Buonarroti|link=Michelangelo (Artist) Leonardo da Vinci Title Card.gif|Leonardo da Vinci's title card Leonardo da Vinci in Battle.png|Link Neal as Leonardo da Vinci|link=Leonardo (Artist) Raphael Sanzio da Urbino Title Card.gif|Raphael Sanzio da Urbino's title card Raphael Sanzio da Urbino in Battle.png|Anthony Padilla as Raphael Sanzio da Urbino|link=Raphael (Artist) The Renaissance Artists Behind the Scenes.png|Nice Peter and EpicLLOYD on set with Rhett & Link and Smosh (dressed as the Renaissance Artists) Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Team Rapper Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Artists vs TMNT Category:Rhett McLaughlin Category:Link Neal Category:Rhett & Link Category:Anthony Padilla Category:Ian Hecox Category:Smosh